Mistake?
by billabong100
Summary: Jacob wants to confesses…Nessie speaks from her heart… someone new visits town… And Nessie realizes nothing should be taken for granted. Full of twists, turns… and maybe a couple clichés. I haven't decided whose end game yet … pairs depend on how the story progresses. I suck at summaries so just give the story a try.
1. Chapter 1: Admission

**MISTAKE? **

_Jake confesses…Nessie responds from her heart… someone new visits town… And Nessie realizes nothing should be taken for granted. Full of twists, turns… and maybe a couple clichés. I haven't decided whose end game yet … pairs depend on how the story progresses. Even if you're a JXN fan give the story a try._

CHAPTER 1: ADMISSION

**Jacobs POV **

I had waited for a long time … seven years to be precise but my patience had slowly eroded. My self-control had never been great and I had been working on it but after a point no one can hold in such strong emotions. It had been a year since my feelings towards Nessie had started changing. I was pretty sure that was a change brought about by her feelings for me changing. I still remember the euphoria I felt when I realized Nessie saw me in a romantic sense and no longer just as a brother or a best friend, even though she still hadn't admitted that, but there was no other way I could interpret my sudden change of feelings. I had decided that today, the night after her seventh birthday, I would confess my love to her.

I looked at the silvery bronze chain lying in the red box and hoped it was an adequate gift. The chain had three charms on, a full moon, a howling werewolf and a lochness monster. I grinned at the cheesiness of the whole thing and wondered if Nessie would like it. If only Alice could see werewolf's! She had been very helpful to the Cullen's, by dropping subtle hints as to if their gifts would be appreciated by the seven-year-old teenager.

I gripped the box in my hand and left for the beach not wanting to be late after summoning Nessie there myself. I wondered how Edward had allowed her to

actually come to meet me at 10:00 in the night, alone, on a secluded beach. Maybe Bella had played a role in coaxing him, as we had recently rekindled our old friendship over crappy movies, popcorn, animal blood and Nessie.

Once I reached the beach I realized I was 10 minutes early. A sudden fear gripped my heart, what if Nessie wasn't ready yet… Or even worse what if Nessie rejected me! Fear of rejection now made me rethink my plans; I could pretend that I'd just called her out to give her her birthday gift and abandon this ridiculous idea. But somewhere in my head I was confident that she felt the same way cause if she didn't my feeling wouldn't have changed. After all I was meant to be everything and anything she needed.

Seth hadn't imprinted yet and hid his disdain through snarky comments about the whole process, at this moment one such comment replayed in my mind. It had been around 6 months after my feelings had changed; I had gone for run after a disappointing dinner with the Cullen's. I had promised Edward and Bella that I wouldn't make a move on Nessie till she had initiated one on me, however I was getting frustrated as she hadn't made one yet. The pack shared a mind and Seth loved looking into mine, my frustration and internal conflict served as a source of amusement to him. He never ceased to comment on how I had let 3 particular vampires take control over my actions and that night was no different. I remembered I was upset, as Nessie had made no hints of desiring a romantic relationship, even though I had used every opportunity to steer the conversation in the direction, and Seth had said to me

_Bro she's the gravity holding you to this planet but always remember you're not the one holding her. She has choices and you should accept that she might not always choose you. _

That was one of the very few things Seth has ever said seriously. He was my best friend and I knew he had said it in hopes of preventing me future pain. In my head I understood his words but my heart had always refused to accept the possibility of Nessie and me not being together.

Now for the first time ever since the Bella phase had gotten over, my heart feared rejection. I had never felt so conflicted before. Half of me thought today would lead me to eternal happiness while the other half thought it would breed eternal misery. I hadn't solved my internal confusion when I felt I cold-ish hand on my shoulder and an all to familiar sweet voice melodically chimed

" Hey Jake "

**Nessie's POV **

I wondered how my dad had actually allowed me to go meet Jake alone at night; maybe it was because of the talk we had had 3 nights ago.

It was the night before my seventeenth (seventh) birthday. I was looking through my cupboard trying to find the hottest, most fashionable and perfect dress for my special night. Aunty Alice had as usual gone overboard and planned a grand party, for which I wanted to look ravishing. I had just put in the red strapless I had bought a few days ago, when dad walked in

"NESSIE! You are not wearing that outside this room" He said with a disapproving look.

"Dad! Please this is the perfect dress," I said in my most innocently cute voice

He sighed in defeat and then gave me a stern look " Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tomorrow is your seventh birthday" He emphasized the word seven

Oh no he was going to give me the sex talk and I didn't want it, atleast not from my dad.

"Fine I'll skip the sex part and get straight to the point" He said reading my mind; I really didn't like the fact that my dad was always in my mind. I was a teenage girl and my thoughts weren't immune from hormones.

He sighed heavily, disappointed at my thoughts "Anyways, the point is Jacob Black."

Jake, as in my best friend Jake. Why was my dad suddenly talking about him? I mean I know they weren't best friends and my dad had always been a bit weary of our interactions but he had never had a conversation with me about Jake. I wondered where this conversation was heading…

" I know you and Jake have always been… Close…" my dads voice a bit strained, his discomfort about the topic was evident. I nodded in agreement.

" Well now you might want to progress"

That was when I decided to stop my dad from saying anything further. Ewwww, Jake was my best friend. I had never thought of 'progressing' with him. The thought didn't repulse me, but just shocked me. I was extremely happy with the current state of my and Jakes relationship. Of course I loved Jake, and he did have a hot body, and I didn't want to share him but that wasn't a romantic attachment. We had grown up together and he had obviously become a part of me, but the thought of kissing Jake was weird.

I saw my dad look a little relieved. " Well if that is how you feel this conversation is irrelevant. Sleep well princess." He said turning around to leave my room.

The party had gone well and all my gifts were fabulous. Jake however hadn't given me one yet; he had told me to meet him today and had said he had something to tell me. I was curious about what he was going to say but more excited to see my gift. Jake always gave the best gifts; I still wore the brass bracelet he'd given me last year.

"_Whenever you feel lonely just look at it and think of me grinning at your side"_ is what he'd said when he gave it to me.

Jake was a sweetheart and the perfect guy, as I approached the beach I could see the outline of his perfect body. Any girl would be lucky to date him. I suddenly remembered my dad's perception, but I couldn't imagine dating Jake. I mean he had everything I wanted except that sense of adventure, that thrill. Being with Jake was comfortable and I liked it but now as a teenager I craved an electrifying relationship.

I approached him cautiously wondering why he hadn't already turned around and given me his usual bear hug greeting. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and casually greeted him

"Jake"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So this is my first proper fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it, follow it and favorite it. _

_Please review…. Constructive criticism is very welcome and in fact encouraged._

_Sorry if this chapter was boring, this is just the starting I promise the plot will pick up. This is just the introductory chapter, the real story starts from the next chapter so please don't give up on this story yet!_

_Also leave any suggestions you have, I'm always looking for new ideas and plot twists._


	2. Chapter 2: Alluring

**MISTAKE?**

CHAPTER 2: ALLURING

**Jacob's POV**

There Nessie stood as gorgeous as ever, smiling sweetly at me, her face radiating innocence, the moon shining in her eyes. I was too absorbed in her beauty to be able to respond to her greeting. Then instinctively I pulled her in for one of my famous bear hugs.

"I was wondering when you'd do that" she chuckled hugging me back.

As soon as I laid eyes on her all my worries faded away, the fear and confusion disappeared. Tonight was the night; I couldn't wait any longer to make her mine. The jealousy it would bring Edward would just add glory to my conquest of this planets most exquisite creature.

"Hey Jake you can let go now, I need to breath" she said. I unwrapped my arms and let her go.

"Umm… Ness there's kinda something… something I need to talk to you about" I said. . I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Stuttering! Really, did I just seriously stutter? Wow, I must sound like a fool to her.

"You just sounded like my dad when he approached me day before" she giggled.

Edward approached her to talk about something that made him nervous! I grew extremely curious as to the subject of their discussion.

"What did he talk to you about?" I questioned

She looked at me and smirked childishly and then burst out laughing. Between laughs she managed to say "He thought me and you would progress our relationship and wanted to give me a talk regarding that"

I didn't what I should have been more worried about. The fact that Edward had given her a talk regarding us or the fact that she found progressing our relationship funny.

"Nessie what was so funny about this talk?" I asked not quite as amused as her.

"I can't believe my dad thought we had romantic feelings for each other, that's just bizarre isn't it. Being with you…its comfortable, but that electricity, that punch its just not there" she said finally containing her laughter "I mean we are going to best friends forever and always, that's just how our equation is."

I suddenly felt despair wash over me. An invisible force just crushed my heart. I remembered Bella's punch, that had hurt but this was 100 times worse, it wasn't something my wolf super healing could rebuff or heal. I had been rejected even before I'd confessed. I tried extremely hard not to let tears escape my eyes. There was no way I could now tell Nessie I loved her, or that I'd even imprinted on her, that would ruin whatever little we'd have left after tonight. I had always known she'd have a choice but I'd never imagined that she wouldn't actually choose me; I mean I had always been there. All of this gibberish about electricity, weren't relationships built on companionship and comfort.

"Aren't we, Jacky?" Nessie suddenly questioned studying my pained expression.

I guessed it would be best for me to burry my feelings in grief and just slowly let my heart die, while continuing to be best friends with Nessie. Atleast that way I would atleast get to be around her and see her smile. Her happiness had always been priority, and would continue to be so.

"Ya, I guess so" I mumbled. Looking at her right now just caused me immense pain. That pale skin, those brown locks, those perfectly pink lips were all just teasing me now. Reminding me of the one thing I could never have.

Suddenly a wave of anger washed over me. If she didn't want me that way, why had my feelings changed? Was this nature's way of playing a cruel joke on me? Did my heart really have to be crushed a second time? I could feel an adrenaline rush up my spine, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to control my inner wolf.

"Ness some pack stuff came up so I got to go and a…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I said hurriedly with a sense of urgency in my tone. I quickly handed her the red box and ran into the forest before phasing into a wolf.

I ran as fast as I could into the deep forest I knew all to well. I shut off all outside thoughts from my mind. I just wanted to be alone, to wallow in my own grief. I felt a mixture of despair and self-loathing. Was I really so unlovable, why was I always stuck as the best friend. I recalled how I had become a coward, I had just left Nessie standing there and run away.

My trail of thoughts was broken by an unfamiliar scent. It was sweet, not the sickly sweet scent of vampires, but a pleasantly enticing one. I had never smelled something so strong yet attractive. Partly out of instinct and partly out of duty I decided to go check out the source of the smell.

My nose led me in the direction of the cliff where Bella had tried to kill herself; it was that cliff where Nessie and me had become best friends. I cringed at the thought of the two Cullen's, maybe if I hadn't become allies with those bloodsuckers I could have avoided the suffering that had been inflicted on my heart.

When I was just a few 100 meters away I phased back into a human. As I approached the cliff I saw the figure of a woman standing there. I could make out from her back that she was 6 feet tall and had long flowy hair. She looked completely human, but her scent was far from that of one. As I went cautiously nearer, not sure if she was a threat or not, I saw her break into a run.

The memories of Bella's suicide became fresh in my mind. I recalled my desperation at the moment, I knew whoever she was someone would grieve over her death.

"Hey!" I yelled running out, hoping to prevent her from jumping, but I was too late. I could hear her yell as she fell down into the darkness underneath. I leaned over the cliff, praying for someone to emerge from the waters below.

I had just given up hope of her living when I heard another scream. It was the sound of a victory roar, the kind people make when they conquer the impossible, the kind wolves make after winning battles.

"Are you okay" I yelled down into the darkness.

"Okay" she asked questioningly "I've never felt more alive," she yelled back after a dramatic pause. Her voice was nowhere near as sweet as Nessie's, it was far huskier and impactful, and you could imagine her pulling off an Adele hit with ease. Comparing every girl to Nessie had become somewhat of an internalized process; I couldn't help but notice flaws in other women.

"I think you should try it," she yelled to me.

I had dived off that cliff almost everyday of summer. Ah! This summer had been blissful; Nessie and me had come here almost everyday. We'd sit by the edge and laugh over stupid jokes or make random conversation, then I'd show off a bit by jumping off the cliff and gaining praises from her, lastly I'd drive her home and have her clutch tightly onto my back. I felt sorrow coming over me, the minute I recalled these memories. Things would never be the same, for me atleast. I would of course behave the exact same as before, but I could never feel that joy again, now that I knew it would all lead to nothing.

"You've got nothing to lose!" I heard her again.

She was right. I did have nothing left to lose. The thought of leaping into eternal darkness suddenly appealed to me in a strangely malicious way. I took my shirt off, and broke into a run, not caring if she was friend or foe.

I ran as fast as I could, the wind blew against my face violently, and then the land underneath left my feet disappeared, as I plunged into nothingness.

**Mystery girl's POV**

I had only arrived in Forks earlier that afternoon. There was something about the town that had drawn me to it; an inexplicable force pulled me towards it.

I had recently turned 17 and to celebrate my coming off age I had taken a duffel bag full of clothes and set out on an aimless journey in my new mustang. I loved travelling the thrill of discovery and the mystery of the unknown. I didn't have any destination when I left home, there was just an empty road surrounded by desolation. I don't know why but the minute I entered forks, I knew it was a town I had to explore. Maybe it was the mystery's that surrounded the town, the deaths, and the disappearances or maybe it was the beauty and isolation of it.

I had parked my car at a dinner and set out to explore when I found this cliff. For hours I had stood on the edge debating whether jumping off was a good idea. I knew jumping into a fast flowing river wasn't exactly a smart idea, but then again I was known for my rash, stupid and impulsive nature.

By the time I had finally decided to take the leap, the sun had set. The moon looked beautiful and the darkness beneath held fascination. It was the perfect setting for a jump. I could no longer control myself and ran straight towards the edge of the cliff.

As I jumped my mind was blank, I felt an immense euphoria, the feeling of soaring, the feeling of being disconnected from reality. Then I heard a male voice call out "Hey!"

I paid no attention to it and just yelled out of the sheer pleasure I felt at that instant. And then came the impact, for second my body felt crushed, and then water overtook all my senses. I lost control of my mind for an instant before instinctively pushing myself up.

The first thought that registered was ALIVE and AGAIN. I had never known how it felt to live till I had just done that. I let out a victory scream, picturing myself as a louve howling under a full moon. Wolves had always held a special charm to me, they were alluring majestic creatures. Gorgeous, royal but their eyes always showed a deeper story and were always shrouded with mystery.

"Are you okay?" the voice called again

"Okay?" I let out questioningly. Just okay, no I was certainly not okay, that feeling was something far more cherished and coveted than just well-being. "I've never felt more alive," I yelled into the air.

I wondered why anyone would be up here at night. The experience I had just had was one I felt needed to be shared, plus someone would only be here at night if they either had nothing to lose and were free spirits or were planning on suicide. The guy didn't sound like he was going to kill himself; I mean if he was he wouldn't have checked on my life's status. Maybe he just needed a friendly nudge to dive in.

"I think you should try it," I yelled to him.

"You've got nothing to lose!" I added.

And then I heard dry leaves crunching against someone's feet and the second it stopped I knew the man had just plunged into eternal darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Do you think the mystery girl is trouble or just your average passer? Feel free to let me know your views on her. Personally so far I like her but I'm not sure of her future._

_I hope the chapter held your attention._

_Review. Follow. Favorite _


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction

**MISTAKE **

CHAPTER 3: INTRODUCTION

**Jake's POV**

The second I hit the water, I jerked back to reality and felt a sense of immense loss. While my body soared through the air I felt momentary joy before it was enveloped by a feeling emptiness and numbness I had never felt before. Hitting the water only exalted those feelings.

I quickly realized there was another beside me on the shore, and she could be a potential threat. I was amazed by my stupidity; I could have just jumped into the enemy's hand and jeopardized everyone's safety. I let out a small laugh thinking about how much of a fool love could make out of a man.

I swam to the shore, cautiously, keeping all my senses on high alert. When I finally reached there, I saw her. She had pale white skin, not as fair as Nessie's or her mothers, her cheeks had a pink-ish tint I hadn't ever seen on Nessie's, it was like the one's I had seen on a human Bella years ago, her eyes were a brown, but not a rich shade like Nessie's, their only similarity was there perfect bodies, though I preferred Nessie's. She turned around and gave me a friendly smile.

I was still apprehensive of her; I wondered what her motive for being here was. I was a blunt sort if guy so I straight out asked her

"Who are you and what are you doing here" in a stern and demanding voice. The words came out ruder than I had wished them to, I guess that was due to my foul mood.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself first?" she replied sarcastically.

It had been a long time since I had met such a feisty women, I usually preferred the stubborn yet fragile variety, someone like Bella or Nessie. I found her tone of speech refreshing, but I was in no mood to engage in futile conversation.

"Fine have it your way, I'm Bloom Domino, I just turned 17 and decided to take my birthday gift out for a run and got a little lost in the road" she called out " Did I leave out any relevant detail, like my sun sign, my parents history, the story of my life, my attraction to isolated areas shrouded with mystery, my apparent annoyance at your lack of courtesy or my un-comfortableness with awkward silence" she added sarcastically with an undertone of anger.

I couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle, she really was something. Sensing her annoyance growing I decided to politely answer her, I didn't need another female out to hurt me.

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm 20, my birthdays later in the year, I come here when I like to be alone." I said, and then further added, "Do you want the details of my life, my parents, why I thought you were committing suicide, why I jumped off the cliff or why I don't like people who don't answer directly?"

I could make out she was rolling her eyes; I guessed she wasn't used to people retorting.

"You didn't tell me why you're really here or for how long" I asked remembering I had a job to do.

"I wanted to take my car out for a ride, I have a friend out her so I'm crashing at her house indefinitely. On the way to her house I saw this cliff and couldn't resist the urge to jump off" she replied.

Great! There was a new addition to the inexplicable in Forks. What was this girl and why did she smell like that? I had to take this up with the Cullen's. I sighed going to the Cullen's would mean seeing Nessie and I didn't know how I'd face her yet. Bad thoughts crept into my mind; what if I couldn't go back to the way I used to be? What if I was overwhelmed and did something stupid? Or worse what if I lost control and hurt her? Different situations played out in mind, each new one ending more horrifically than the other.

" Hey, I told you why I was here, now its only fair you tell me yours" she said, when she walked closer I could see her shivering from the cold. I recalled how I used to pull Nessie into a tight every time we went to the beach, in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Do you want to get into something dry and maybe I'll tell you my story over a cheese burger" I let out, not knowing why I had just done that. I had never been the social variety but I just needed to vent out all these emotions to people other than the pack.

She smiled "Are you hitting on me, Black?" she said jocularly as we started walking back towards the town.

"Nope just being selfish," I mumbled inaudibly after thinking about the WHOLE evening .

**Bloom's POV **

Jacob Black was an interesting character. For one he had taken me head on. And secondly he was the one person whose emotions I couldn't read.

When he had asked me why I was here, I couldn't quite tell what his intentions were so I lied. Well not really lied but just twisted the truth mildly. I wasn't exactly going to tell a stranger I planned to live out of my car, in this city cause I didn't know the reason myself.

I was more than willing to have company for dinner, and that was something that shocked me. I was usually weary of strangers due to certain childhood experiences. I had always had over protective parents, maybe that's why I had a somewhat rebellious nature. On my 8th birthday I had sneaked out at night into the woods around my house, despite my parents numerous warnings against venturing out there. I remember the freedom I had felt when I had reached deep enough, climbed up a tree and then looked up at the Sky. However that's when the nightmare began. I remember hearing leaves crunch and decided it was best for me to hide as I thought a wild animal had caused the noise. I had taken cover in a small hole near the roots of a gigantic tree. I still remember that I had seen a woman desperately running and then everything went red. The colour left an imprint in my head, strong enough that just looking at the colour now repulsed me. I remember through my hazy vision I had seen a hand reach out to me, and I had grabbed that hand thinking it would ensure my safety. The owner of that hand then slowly moved my hair, gently soothing me, as if trying to put a baby to sleep. The next thing I remember was the feeling of immense pain before everything cut to black. When I had woken up the next day my parents had told me that I had fallen down and suffered from a concussion so hallucination was a normal symptom. Ever since then I had avoided interaction with people I didn't know, scared of what they would to me, cause for me that incident had been and felt real whether it was a hallucination, or not.

Today I wanted company for some strange reason. I had just accepted to go somewhere alone with a stranger, the only thing I knew about him being his name. I was surprised at myself, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad, atleast I would, by the end of the night, have someone to talk to in Forks. Also I had taken him up on his offer cause I was both freezing and hungry, and standing on the beach wasn't exactly helping me satisfy my desires.

I took the lead in walking towards my car. The walk was silent and I was really bad silence, but I really didn't have anything to say.

After what seemed like eternity I thought I had heard Jacob mumble something, but since he didn't repeat himself I guessed the words he had uttered weren't directed to me. The silence returned again and all I could hear was the song the wind had been singing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So this chapter just dealt a bit more with Bloom. I am curious as to how you guys like her and should she have a major role?_

_Also do you think Bloom should be human…. Or not?_

_Review. Favorite. Follow _


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**MISTAKE **

CHAPTER 4: MEETING

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't quite understand what had just happened. I replayed the night in my head trying to figure out why Jake had run away so awkwardly. Ok so Jake had called me out to the beach at night, I had reached late, Jake hadn't sensed me, we greeted each other, I told him about my conversation with dad, then he suddenly handed me a box and left with a half-assed excuse about his pack. Even after replaying the night for the 10th time in my head, Jake's actions made absolutely no sense.

I walked home annoyed. I wondered what Jake was doing after having abandoned me on an isolated beach. I kicked a rock, angry at the thought of Jake leaving me for other things. Jake never behaved like this, he always took care of me, he always wanted to spend time with, he never lied to me and I was always his first priority, I mean we were best friends for crying out loud!

My only source of comfort was that by the morning Jake would be back by my side, grinning widely at me and swooping me away for a day together. The one thing I loved about Jake was he always came back to me no matter what. Whenever we fought he was always the first one to apologize and I knew nothing I ever did would drive him away. I guess he was loyal, just like a dog. I chuckled at that thought, he hated it when dad and the others called him that, but personally I loved dogs, though Jake wasn't really a dog.

I looked at the red box and then my annoyance returned. I pondered over throwing it as far as I could for a minute, but then, in better judgment, I decided against it. I walked into my house to find my dad anxiously waiting for me. I paid him no attention, as I was busy planning on ways to make Jake repent his actions.

"What did that dog do to you?" He asked angrily, a fire to kill burning in his eyes.

"Nothing!" I replied bitterly, going over the incident once more in my head. Thinking about it only made me more angry and confused.

I guessed my dad read my mind, cause his expression immediately changed to one containing a medley of emotions, ranging from amusement to certain amount of compassion. My mom walked in and I saw dad explain something to her. I just sat on the couch and wondered what to do with the red box.

"Why don't you open it and see what's inside" I heard my mom say to me. In a second I found her standing behind me.

"What's the point, its not special if he's not here when I open it!" I sighed, this gift was meant to special, it was supposed to signify our bond and then Jake had to go and lie to me, to go god knows where.

"He must have his reasons Ness." I heard my dad call out. I couldn't believe this, MY dad, who had always disliked Jake to certain extent, was taking his side!

"I kind off feel bad for him" I heard my dad mumble, but paid no attention to him.

"Atleast see what he got you," My mom urged.

I finally gave in to my curiosity and opened the box. Inside lay a silvery bronze chain with three charms. The gift was perfect; at first I was a little upset at the ugliness of the lochness monster, but finally admitted it was kind of cute. The necklace captured the essence of our relationship perfectly. I could feel Jake's love for me as a best friend shine through the gift. The only upsetting fact was that Jake wasn't here to put it on for me. I remembered how he'd put the bracelet on for me, my bare skin had tingled at his warm touch and the feeling of being together always had made the whole moment even more memorable. I longed for him to be here and clasp on the necklace for me.

"Ness I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow and put it on for you" My dad said confidently "Now go to bed princess, it's already very late"

"My mom picked me up in her arms and tucked me in as if I was a seven year old. Sometimes their behavior made me want to rebel like all the other teenagers, but I wasn't that type. Jake had, for now atleast, faded out of my mind and thoughts about my high school life that was about to start in week filled my head. I couldn't wait to go to school, make friends, have a boyfriend and do all the other 'normal' teenage stuff.

**Jake's POV **

Bloom had swiftly changed and we had made our way to a rustic old dinner on the other end of the forest. Bloom had insisted we go somewhere removed from society and tonight that was exactly what I wanted as well.

The dinner had an ancient charm. I was pretty hunger, but food didn't appeal to me. I ordered a cheeseburger and ate the tasteless heap of protein that lay in front of me.

"You seem to have something on your mind?" Bloom said, looking at me. I guessed she was also wondering why I had stupidly asked her out when all I was going to do was mope internally about how much life sucked and love hurt.

"I totally understand not wanting to sit alone and wanting to feel the presence of another person but the awkward silence is killing me," She breathed. Maybe she was right, maybe I had asked her to accompany me cause I had grown tired of being alone, maybe I just needed a presence, something constant, someone to always be there for me. I realized how selfish I was being, making her sit here while I wallowed in misery, I was pretty sure she had better things to do.

"But I don't mind, its not like I have anything better to do plus even I enjoy silent company once in a while" she said. She really did know how to make the mood a little better.

"I thought I'd ask her out tonight" I let out unconsciously "But she had to come and tell me about how we were always going to be best friends"

I could feel myself getting angry " I mean I did everything, I always told her how special she was, I always made her every wish come true, I always apologized and I always made sure she was happy, WHAT MORE COULD I HAVE DONE!" I realized I was yelling by the end of it and had gotten up from my chair and maybe slammed the table once.

I looked at Bloom, who was surprisingly calm. I'm sure anyone would have made a polite excuse to run away by now.

"Wow, I guess prince Charming's address is Forks" She commented, I felt a little insulted, how could she joke when my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

"How old is she?" Bloom asked very matter of factly.

"17" I grumbled.

"Look if I were you I wouldn't be upset, you're the kind of guy girls plan forever and always with, so your shot always comes later. You're the best friend, the only constant in her life and she'll realize that. But for now she's seventeen she doesn't want her soul mate, she wants a chase, she wants an adventure, she wants a roller-costar, she wants to feel alive, feel electric. Once she's done all of the goofy teenager stuff she'll turn around and realize she wants to settle down, she wants to be happy and that she wants unconditional love. That's when she'll realize you're the one she wants forever with." Blooms words for the first time gave me some hope, I didn't feel that broken anymore, but she had to add

"Or maybe she won't, I don't know this girl or you, after all" I guessed she noticed me giving her a glare and hence felt the need to say, " Heyy don't expect me to comfort you, I always sucked at that, but if you ever want an honest opinion just talk to me"

Her bluntness held a certain appeal. She was the type who said her mind, went her own way and thought 'do hell with this girl'. It was different, I had grown used to comfort and sugary realities, maybe a reality check was what I needed.

"Hey everyone its Karaoke night, so someone please come up on stage" I heard a guy call out. When no one volunteered they randomly picked someone, more accurately they randomly picked Bloom.

Bloom picked her song and started. She sang So What by pink. She had a good voice but her singing was no way near as melodious as Nessie's. I flinched as soon as I thought of her.

"Hey I need you guys to help me get my friend up here" I suddenly heard Bloom say. I noticed she was pointing towards me. I protested violently, I wasn't in the mood.

"Come on Jake, don't you want to feel electric, feel alive. Just let yourself go, feel the electricity and have a good time" Bloom called. Those words did it for me I wondered what Nessie had meant by electricity and maybe embarrassing myself in front of a room full of people would help me understand better.

I got up and took a mike and started singing. It really helped my mood, for the next few hours I had totally forgotten about Nessie, about her harsh words, and I let myself be emerged in that moment, at the dinner with Bloom.

After singing some 100 songs we decided to head back.

"First Kiss" Bloom asked, that was something that had become our thing over having a few shots; she asked a question which we both answered and then it was my turn to ask.

"This girl, I was madly in love with, who left me for another man" I said not caring at that moment

We continued till we got to her car on the walk there I had learned that her first kiss was during thanksgiving with her cousins boyfriend, she was still a virgin, she had a thing for wolves, kind of ironic really and that she was attracted to death. She sounded like the perfect addition to the forks family.

" Phone number," She asked and I happily gave mine to her. I hadn't done this in so long I had forgotten what teenagers were supposed to do. I had had a great time and wouldn't mind hanging out with her again sometime.

"Aren't you also supposed to give me yours?" I asked as she got into her car.

"Don't worry Black! I'll call soon enough," She called out as drove off into the night.

As I walked home I felt satisfied. I had been human for one night, asking a stranger out to dinner, going crazy over karaoke and having a few drinks. I saw some small appeal in been a teenager. As I broke into run to go phase I sang to myself

I got a brand new attitude and I'm going to wear it tonight

I want to get in trouble; I want to start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na

I wanna start a fight

Na-na-na-na, na-na, na

I gonna start a fight!

So, so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yes I haven't forgotten Nessie._

_How do you want Bloom and Jakes relationship to turn out ?_

_Also how do you think the Cullen's will react to Bloom?_

_ENJOY! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE _


	5. Chapter 5: Retrospection

**MISTAKE? **

CHAPTER 5: RETROSPECTION

**Bloom's POV**

I woke up in cold sweat, my hands shaking and fear rising throughout my body. I wiped my forehead and looked around the parking lot. For as long as I can remember I had had nightmares, usually one's involving death and the supernatural. Since childhood death had held a fascination to me, where ever I went I always seemed to stumble upon something dead. I had always found a way to the dead or maybe the dead had always found a way to me.

I didn't ponder much over my dreams; I always let them go as fragments of my overactive imagination. Though I had secretly hoped supernatural existed. Maybe vampires and werewolf's secretly roamed around the forests, a girl could hope right?!

I thought about what I would do for the day, that's when Jacob Black popped into my head. I shook my head to both sides violently. Jacob Black was a incredibly gorgeous physical specimen who was bad news for any hormonal seventeen year old. And to top of those looks he had that sincere personality. I wasn't interest in any romance, and I was well aware he was committed but a part of me, just a very tiny part had enjoyed his company. I pulled out my phone and there it was, his number. I stared at the phone for sometime.

"Bloom you cannot call him, he just had his heart broken and you can't give him signals, atleast not when he's not strong enough to resist." I told myself.

I had an annoying disposition to get overly familiar with people I clicked with and that sometimes sent wrong signals to guys. I was self aware most of the time, but some times, ok a lot of times, while having fun that awareness disappeared. I had never looked for relationships beyond friendship with most guys, but this annoying disposition either made them think I was interested or they got interested themselves, and both ended with there being no further relationship.

I didn't know anyone else in this town, and I didn't want the only guy in this town to think I was flirting with him. I recalled the previous night and then felt like a ton of bricks fell on me. I had done all the things you aren't supposed to do with a heart broken guy- I had been a bit dominating, I had gotten him tipsy, I had pulled him onto stage and behaved like he was my best friends, I got close to him cause I was also high, I told him he was hot and had a great body, I had been inquisitive and revealed all my personal tastes, and worst of all I asked for his number!

I enjoyed casual flirting, mostly due to my disposition. I usually only did it when both parties knew it was CASUAL, but last night we were kind off drunk so I had no idea what he believed.

Everything I had done was definitely qualified as being suggestive! I had to call him and clarify my intentions before he recalled everything I had said and done and came to erroneous conclusions. I took out my phone and dialed his number. Part of me hoped he wouldn't pick up, but another part, a larger part hoped he would be happy I called.

As the rings went by one by one, I cursed myself internally.

**Jake's POV **

When I got up that morning my head was sort of fuzzy, for the first time in six years I hadn't had a dream. I had not dreamt of Nessie. I walked out of my room to find Quill and Embry sitting on the table scoffing down tons of food. They both gave me curious smiles when they saw me. For a moment I wondered why, but then remembered I had told them that I was going to confess to Nessie. I knew they were dying to know how the night went.

"You got home pretty late last night Jake, I wonder what you were up to" Embry said, snickering.

Ya last night had been quite a night. I stood there recalling the night; I couldn't make up my mind as to how I felt about it yet. I had been utterly devastated by Nessie's unknowing rejection, but the later part of the night had made me feel things I had forgotten I could feel. I had felt young and alive, something I hadn't felt in age's cause I always seemed to be taking care of people and while I enjoyed that and wouldn't give up those experiences for the world, they didn't make me feel like a teenager. I had felt this rush, I had had fun and for once it had been about me, not somebody else, and for one night I had been selfish.

After pondering over it for sometime I decided to term the night as an exotic experience, exotic due to its rareness and uniqueness.

"So now you don't tell your brothers stuff" Quill said trying to sound offended.

"I'm taking that small smile on your face as conformation that Nessie said yes, and I'm taking your silence as a sign that certain intimate things happened that you don't want to tell us" Embry said, hoping this would make me tell them everything.

Embry's version of the night should have sounded perfect to me, I suddenly craved a redo in life. But maybe last night was something I needed; Bloom's words were like the light in a dark tunnel, after all me and Nessie were forever. I was about to say something when Seth burst through the door looking like something blasphemous had occurred.

"I can't believe Nessie turned you down," He yelled. I could see all three wolves now looking at me even more curiously than before.

"Well she didn't turn me down exactly" I said trying to hide my embarrassment and disappointment.

"So were you off sulking till 2 at night?" Embry asked

"And why is there this glint of happiness in your eyes, even though there's pain radiating from them?" Quill asked.

I sat down and explained the whole night to them, well its more like I showed them, cause I didn't know if I would have accurately portrayed myself or Bloom if I had used words, also I didn't know how to word the nights experiences. I could see the wolves enjoying the memories; they were all smiling though they felt a little bad.

"Dude you got totally dumped" Embry let out. I could feel myself getting angry, but I remembered Bloom's advice about how she's realize my love once she had gotten the teenager experiences out of her way. I seeked comfort in that thought, cause I would wait for Nessie forever as long as I knew somewhere down the line she'd reciprocate my feelings.

"The girl Bloom is extremely good looking, and she does know how to have a good time." Seth quietly commented.

"Bring her over some time we could all, especially you do with a female friend and maybe she could comfort you in ways we cannot" Quill added. He was probably thinking about himself, he always needed a female's opinion on him and Claire, and Nessie wasn't much help.

I hadn't noticed Bloom much last night; all I had done was compare her to Nessie and increased Nessie's perfection in my head. That's when it hit me, FUCK! What had I done, I remembered how I spoke to her, how I let her get close to me, how I encouraged her closeness, how I became inquisitive, how I disclosed personal details, and worst of all how I had given her my number. Shit, what if the whole night I had led her on. I mean I knew how that felt, Bella had unintentionally done that to me the whole time Edward had left, I knew broken hearted people enjoyed others company and often gave misleading signals. I had to meet her again and clarify my intentions before she came to wrong conclusions. I didn't need a Jacob in my story, though I wish I could have been Nessie's Edward. I thought of calling her only to clarify myself but I realized I was totally dependent on her call; she was the one who had my number.

Part of me wished she didn't call, and last night would just be a one off, while the other, LARGER part hoped she would call and maybe ask me out again. I really wanted to feel the way I had the previous night, it had been strangely addicting. That's when my phone rang, it kept ringing and I wondered if I should pick it up cursing myself internally for suddenly challenging everything I thought I had wanted.

I finally gave in and picked up, all the wolves' ears immediately pricked up when I said Bloom and greeted the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Heyy Black" She greeted chirpily, but immediately became hesitant, something I found odd. If there was something I was sure about, that would have been that Bloom wasn't a self-doubting individual.

"Heyy Beebs! I was wondering when you would call?" I replied, wait I might called her that last night, when I was under the influence of alcohol but wasn't I being a little to familiar now that I was sober. I immediately regretted what I had said.

"It sounds like you were quite hopeful that I'd grace you with my sweet voice again!" She joked over the phone.

"Sweet, no way, yours is more the impactful, demanding, seductive types" I retorted. Wait, what was I doing! Why was I saying things without thinking? Was I really so out of practice of talking to normal girls!

"Haha! Very funny black, but atleast I know you were seduced by me" she said jocularly

"Please, seduced and me, that to by you!? Let me remind you that you were the one falling all over me!" I said, again I bit my tongue the second the words left its tip.

"Fine, I'll swallow my alpha pride and admit you weren't a bad companion and the that the night was a fairly decent one." She said letting out a small chuckle.

"Ya it was an alright night!" I said, not being able to stop myself from laughing. Okay this was bad, instead of clarifying my intentions I was just digging a grater grave for myself. I had a girl, I loved more than the world, and here just for a cheap selfish thrill I was leading another girl on.

"Hey we need to talk" We both breathed into the phone together. I laughed boyishly, and also got a girlish laugh in response.

"How about I meet you at the parking lot in half an hour" I suggested.

"See you then Black!" She said before putting down the phone. The second she put down the phone my sense of reasoning kicked in. I was again thinking like a rational wolf and not making grave speech errors, I saw the wolves laughing at me.

"This will be good for you Jake, to have a female friend. Someone you're not in love with and someone who isn't your imprintee's mother. Someone who gives you a non supernatural experience." Said Seth encouragingly.

"And she's hot and fiery" Added Embry

"And it's not like your going to betray Nessie by having other friends, cause you'll always make her fell the most special." Quill added, hoping he would ease my fears of Nessie feeling betrayed by me. Quill and me seemed to be on the same page since he had also imprinted on a newborn, the only difference being his was actually 7 years old!

I suddenly remembered about Bloom's scent and how I had to discuss that with the Cullen's. I thought it would be best to do that before I went and met her again. Fraternizing with a possible enemy wasn't a great idea. I bid farewell to my fellow brothers and headed straight for the Cullen's. I wondered how I would respond to Nessie's presence.

**Nessie's POV **

My hearing had improved quite a bit and I could tell Jake was on his way here. My body filled with excitement to see him, but then I remembered I was supposed to be angry with him for his strange behavior yesterday. I heard the doorbell go off and debated on what to do.

"Edward we need to talk" he said

He needed to talk to daddy! This was never good! For as long as I can remember him and daddy always competed for me my affections. I didn't understand why though. Daddy would always be my father and Jakey would always be my best friend. I felt hurt that Jake promptly went to talk to dad and didn't even come to me. Was my Jake avoiding me after he had run away! Jake never avoided me, no matter what and now suddenly he was! Suddenly I wasn't his top priority. Had he come here only to talk to dad and not for me?

I felt a strange emotion fill me, it wasn't really anger, but a mixture of anger and agony. I walked into the drawing room and plopped myself onto the couch, where me and Jake always sat, hoping he would come and sit next to me, taking me into his warm embrace.

When didn't, I tried making my presence very obvious, but it didn't catch his attention. I could see my whole family glare at me, and then look at Jake. They all knew something was wrong between us, we had always been inseparable so why now was there this distance, why wasn't he next to me? My dad then asked him

"What do we need to talk about?"

**Edward's POV**

The second Jacob walked in I thought my head would be taken over by a wave of grief and thoughts about Nessie. But while I sensed immense pain and agony in his head some other emotion and thoughts were helping lessen his pain.

When he said "Edward we need to talk" I knew something was up. We never talked, by saying we needed to talk, we just always engaged in a one sided conversation where read his thoughts and gave him appropriate answers. Also I thought he would be here for Nessie, like he always was much to my annoyance. I didn't now know if I was happy or sad he wasn't here for her.

I saw Nessie make her way to her and Jacob's favorite couch. I had prepared myself to see them go into their nauseatingly close sitting position, but when Jacob didn't approach the couch even after Nessie making herself very apparent, I decided to plunge into his mind and find out what was actually going on, cause it was unusual for him to give up a chance to get close to MY DAUGHTER.

I saw the whole night from his point of view. At first I wanted to murder him. How could he look at another girl when he had the perfect Nessie? But then my anger subsided; I realized his feelings weren't for this girl, but for having the experience of a normal teenager. Of course he some what attracted to the girl, but not in a romantic way. However the thought of him giving his attention to another girl made a small growl escape my lips.

I had conflicted feelings about the whole ordeal. I was somewhere happy that Nessie didn't see him as a mate as yet, but at the same time Nessie wanted to be a teenager and I would rather have her view Jacob romantically than some strange jock. I also felt bad for Jacob but didn't want him to move on from Nessie, I wanted him to only give my daughter his attention, however somewhere I felt happy he had met another female friend who wasn't my wife. Maybe I felt this way cause I had deep down always believed Nessie and Jacob would be together, and still believed so, hence I secretly wanted to tie them to each other without there being the stuff lovers normally did.

"So you want to discuss this Bloom?" I let out bitterly. Jacob nodded seriously; I also couldn't recognize her scent. For one it was definitely not human. It 10 times more sweet than Bella's and also 10 times more tempting just through thoughts and I wondered how any of us would control ourselves if she was physically present here. I explained everything to my family, disclosing as little about Jacobs encounter with Bloom, as my daughter's thoughts of jealousy and hurt were very loud. I didn't want her to think Jacob was betraying her when he actually wasn't, but I could never explain that to her without disclosing other secrets I had made Jacob keep from her.

_So it's another girl! That's what this is about! He is my Jake, MY BEST FRIEND! He always puts me first! I know he'll eventually get over her, cause he's meant to spend all his time with me! I know she's just a phase! But he left me to go see her, and if her scent was the only reason why did he go out with her! He will always be my Jake! Won't he? He has to be; he's always been with me! And he will continue to be, right?_

My daughter's mind went from insecurity and jealously to self-consolation and surety, and then back in a circle. "He will," I softly said to her while no one saw. She questioned why I was so sure, and I just told her to trust me, not being able to disclose the real reason that she was that dogs IMPRINT.

The whole family discussed and we came to a conclusion that we should meet her. Jake said he would track her scent down and get her here, but I knew he was meeting her in 5 minutes and somewhere that angered me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So just to clarify I'll only be using the other characters POV's, mainly Edward and Seth, since they have insights into the main characters minds, to help give a better picture, show how different people perceive the situation and how the main characters (Jacob, Nessie and Bloom) feel. _

_Nessie is going to get more important, this is just focusing on getting Bloom into the picture._

_Do you think Bloom should have relations with any of the Cullen's and what should those be?_

_REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. _


	6. Chapter 6: Regretting

**MISTAKE? **

CHAPTER 6: REGRETING

**Bloom's POV**

I was pacing up and down the car park frantically. I couldn't believe my stupidity over the phone call, I had called to clarify that I wasn't flirting with him, but I had ended up giving in to my disposition. Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh! I yelled at myself inside my head. Okay I rehearsed how the whole thing was going to go down. It was simple really actually- he was going to come here; I was going to greet him by calling him JACOB, I was going to explain my true intentions to him and then let him take over. Yeah, that's how it was going to go, unless my foot in mouth disease resurfaced. Why was I even thinking so much! I kicked a stone on the road.

"Whoa! Someone's angry" I turned around to see JACOB catching the stone and grinning at me. NO, NO, NO! I was a sucker for infectious smiles. This guy wasn't going to make things easy for me; in fact he was already starting to jeopardize my execution. "I'm not that late am I?" he said smirking.

"Actually your pretty punctual Black" I let out, and then immediately cursed myself. I was supposed to address him as JACOB, like a normal stranger who had met him a night ago would, but I just had to go ahead and get familiar. I heard caught him smirk smugly.

" You wanted to talk," We both said together. That was becoming a common occurrence today. Thank god he wanted to get to the point immediately cause if we had spent time in chatter, my plan would have surely crumbled, cause how long can you fight your personality.

"Ok I'm not going to waste time on deciding who goes first, so I'm just going say what I have to" I said. I found mushy talks like no you go first, annoying to say the least.

"Ladies first is my personal policy." He said sarcastically. Usually I would have come back with a snarky comment, but that would have diverted me into a completely different conversation.

"Ok so about yesterday, let me just clarify one thing, I wasn't flirting with you. It's just my personality, I kinda have this disposition to get overly familiar with people I like, not that I like you, but neither do I dislike you, I mean I think we clicked, but that's not the point. I'm not even looking for romance or one offs. Besides I would never take advantage of a heart broken person, wow Christ! Now I sound like a male hero from a rom-com. Oh and if your curious, I also ramble at times" I said finally breathing again and then I plastered a smile across my face, hoping I hadn't made a complete fool out of myself.

I could see him hold back chuckles.

"Go ahead and laugh, atleast that'll give me satisfaction of knowing for sure I sounded like a fool, and not loosing sleep at night pondering over you thoughts about my speech" I said crossing my hands. He let out a stream of laughter. I couldn't help but join in. Shit! His laugh was contagious.

"I find this hilarious, cause I came here to tell you that I didn't mean to lead you on, cause I kinda only have one girl in my heart and I would never consider a relationship with anyone other than her. Plus I didn't think you were flirting, and I sorta like that disposition of yours, it makes it easy to befriend you" He told me. I breathed a sigh of relief; he thought he was leading me on? That hadn't even crossed my mind. I guess I had been fretting over nothing.

"So since we are clear on that, I'm setting some ground rules, you can't take any of my flirting and familiarity seriously." I said and then added, "By the way, who said I gave you friend status. Only very few people are special enough to hold the title of Beebs friend, so don't think too much of yourself just yet Black"

"How about you give a chance to earn that status tonight" he said.

"Well you weren't bad company, so I guess I could spare you sometime in my Oh so busy schedule." I said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a cryptic way of you saying yes I'd love to cause last night was great." He said superciliously.

"You wish" I retorted.

"Hey I have to drop by a friends house right about now, would you care to accompany me?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't know if that was such a good idea. I was weary of strangers after all, and when I didn't like someone I made it quite apparent.

"Well he isn't exactly a friend, I was hoping you could help diffuse the frigidity." Jake said. I agreed, what did I have to loose? I chucked him my car keys,

"Bikes are sexy, but only with leather boots and boyfriends."

**Jake's POV**

The meeting had gone pretty well. I can't believe she thought she had flirted with me, cause I hadn't picked up any interest or signals from her. Anyways being around her was something I hadn't had in a long time, a normal friendship with a somewhat, rocker chic. I wondered about how the whole meet the Cullen's scene would go. I wondered if her scent would affect them. All I knew was I would have to protect her in a room full of bloodsuckers, all eyeing her neck.

"So what's your plan about your one and only, love at first sight, bound for eternity girl" She asked. I remembered she was bad with silence, but I didn't know the answer myself. This morning it had just been ignorance. I had badly wanted to join her on our couch, but I knew the second she would have cuddled close to me, she would become like a mirage, a tease, giving me a taste, a glimpse of something that wasn't real, something I not have.

"You aren't ignoring her are you?" Bloom asked understanding the meaning of my silence. I wondered how she did that, read the mood and understand my thoughts. It was like having another Edward around.

"Yes I have always been good at understanding people," She said as if on que. " Anyways girls are quite possessive about their male friends. If you ignore her she'll feel like your moving on, abandoning her, she'll feel betrayed and then do her best to hurt you. You have two options, go back to how you guys were, or tell her the truth, explain to her how you feel and then see if there's a road ahead."

I thought about her words. Nessie did seem upset in the morning, and Edward seemed to cringe at someone's thoughts. I decided to take Bloom's advice and stop ignoring Nessie, but I didn't know which route I'd take from there.

"Oh another quick tip, avoid mentioning me. It'll save you a lot of trouble and questioning and I don't need a enemy as yet or the label of slut for putting imaginary moves on someone's boyfriend" she added. To late for that I thought silently.

"Ok you talk a lot. So now my turn, these people are quite intense so don't feel surprised if they pull deep or strange questions, also they are a little different, but I wouldn't ponder over that." I said trying my best to ensure she didn't question anything that could possibly happen at the Cullen house.

I pulled her car into the drive way and suddenly started feeling this meeting was a bad idea. So much had happened that I hadn't really had time to grieve over Nessie, maybe it was because I was holding on to Blooms words, I don't know why her words held a certain amount of importance to me. Whatever she had said I had blindly accepted so far, something I had never done before. Maybe it was because she was an unbiased female, so her insights into the functioning of the female mind were the only hope I had.

She started at the house. "That's some house!" she commented

"Tell me about it, I'm still awed and stupefied by it, even thought its been 8-10 years since I first started visiting it." I said

I had a bad feeling, just one of those gut things. Maybe it was only because I was going to have to face Nessie, and to make the situation worse I had brought the girl I had in her mind ditched her to be with. This looked and sounded bad. If only Bloom had given me her nuggets of knowledge 1 hour earlier. Wait a odd thought suddenly hit me, I had never mentioned my gravity's name to Bloom, so she didn't know the girl was Renesmee. In a way that was good, she wouldn't have noticed the oddness of my crush being almost her mother's age

I saw Bella and Edward cringe the moment they opened the door. They're faces scrunched together as if trying not to breathe. That immediately set off a warning signal in me. Bloom smiled at them as she walked in. The minute I stepped into the house I knew it was going to be one hell of an evening.

**Edward's POV**

I could smell her from miles away. The sweet scent of roses was enough to tempt anyone. I saw a moment of weakness even in Carlisle's thoughts. I didn't know how we were going to tolerate being around her in one room. The fear I had felt before Bella's 18th party returned and we all knew how that had turned out.

I knew everyone was having a hard time controlling themselves, even Nessie had been aroused by the scent. It got stronger every minute, and everyone's thoughts digressed by the minutes. I finally heard the doorbell. I put a reassuring arm around my wife, Bella, trying to convince her nothing would go wrong. But I guess I was doing a bad job, cause her actions told me she knew I wasn't confident myself.

I opened the door and found Jacob standing there with a 6 feet tall brunette. I had to try not to breathe, her scent was even more maddening than Bella's, which shouldn't have been possible since Bella was my soul mate. But the most bizarre thing of all was I couldn't enter her mind. I was trying with all my concentration, but I just drew a frustrating blank.

I could hear the rest of family's thoughts, all of which were about Bloom's neck. I could hear Jacob thinking the evening was going to go downhill very soon, and I couldn't help but agree.

**Jacob's POV **

This was bad, everyone's faces looked bloodshot and their gazes seemed to be focused on her neck.

"Hey I'm Bloom" she greeted, a strange cautiousness in her voice.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said stepping back when Bloom went forward to greet him casually. Great, she was going to have a lot to say about this and she probably felt a bit insulted. All the Cullen's said their names one by ones, each cringing more than the other. Bloom looked a little shocked and disturbed when Renesmee introduced herself, maybe I was overthinking it, though Nessie was a bit hostile.

When my eyes met Nessie's everything around me dissolved and faded away, all I could see was her loving and perfect chocolate eyes.

I walked over to Nessie and hugged her. She seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back. She touched my face lovingly, showing me that she missed me and that she was hurt the morning, and that she believed I would always be her best friend and that no one could replace her. I laughed; I had never seen Nessie insecure about me. Her possessiveness flattered me a bit; it made my heart beat just a little bit faster. Bloom had been right. I hugged her tighter to give her assurance that I was forever hers and only hers, no other girl could ever compare to her perfection in any way. She smiled into my chest, this felt good, I could do this. I decided to go back to being her best friend, I held onto the hope that she would eventually develop feelings for me. When I was with her I didn't feel pain, like I had predicted, in fact all the pain just melted away. Letting my awareness slip was only mistake that night.

Edwards small growl brought me back to the situation, while had only become worse. There was this awkward tension between everyone and I could see Bloom's very apparent discomfort. When I looked at Bloom, I felt Nessie entangle her arm into mine, as if she was claiming me. I felt elated by her wanting to claim me.

"Is that the new Prada?" Alice asked trying to divert her attention of Bloom's blood

"I guess, I'm not so into fashion and this was a gift so I don't know exactly" Bloom said "Plus who actually keeps track, other than the mean girls"

Bloom was the type you either liked or disliked. She wasn't the neutral variety, and as of now the Cullen's were tending towards dislike. The only thing was the Cullen's were to focused on her smell to have any other opinion on her.

I could see Edward a bit more distressed, and furrowing his eyebrows extremely hard, studying her closely. It just made me wonder what on earth she was thinking.

"You know my friend needed me back with a few necessities so I should really get going" Bloom said trying to leave, cause all of us knew this night could only get worse, plus the Cullen's couldn't control themselves forever. "It was great meeting you all but lets continue this when the temperature isn't sub zero" she added.

I heard Emmett chuckle, and Rosalie snarl giggle, while the others just looked pained and worn out. I myself couldn't help but giggle a little. As soon as I did Nessie pulled on my hand as if offended by my response. I felt a little tug on my heart.

"Yes we shall continue this at a better time" Carlisle said politely and trying to be as friendly as possible, while maintaining a certain distance and having certain reservations.

She was opening the door but it seemed jammed. Maybe the wood had expanded, but it was hardly something vampires would have noticed. She used one hand to push turn the knob and another to pull.

"Ouch" I heard her say, and then I saw the red liquid erupt from her hand. In an instant Jasper, Bella and Alice were lunging towards her. Rosalie tried to hold Emmett back but then fell weak to her scent and turned to her with bloodshot red eyes. Edward pushed Jasper out of the way. I instinctively phased and stepped in front of Bloom. I managed to tackle Alice, but Bella flew past me. I turned around to see Bloom quickly dodge him. She was a bag of surprises that she could actually move in this situation, was truly amazing. I heard a small scream of pain from her as her back banged against the wooden table and the decoration piece fell on her leg, cutting her deeply. She gritted her teeth. In the mean time Bella had regained her stance and was ready to lunge again. One by one all the Cullen's went out of the house, with Edward grabbing Bella and exiting last. I had never seen them loose control before like this before. I was shocked at them. Carlisle looked at me sadly and said "Sorry, I can't help" before running into the forest. I quickly phased back. I was in a state of shock, my mind was trying to comprehend what had just happened. All my attention turned to Bloom. I didn't know how to approach her.

Bloom pulled herself up and looked at me

"They sure are different. Being attacked however is a whole new level from intense, and put some pants on though I must say your well maintained" she said giving me the raised eyebrow look. I sighed when I heard her speak, but I couldn't bring myself to face her so I walked away as a coward. As I changed the only thing I felt was guilt, I had just endangered someone's life and I knew the only thing the Cullen's were feeling was remorse. I was genuinely concerned about Bloom; though she helped me keep my calm even though it should have been me assuring her normalcy. I didn't know what to do other than take her to La push, but how was I going to stop her bleeding and how was this going to affect her. A strange panic seized my heart, I felt the fear of loss, though I didn't quite understand it.

**Bloom's POV **

I turned around to see the one called Bella lunging at me. For a second I was frozen with fear and shock but then instinctively moved out of the way only to collide into the wooden table. A large amount of pain ran down my spine, but it was nothing compared to the agony I felt in my leg as a cold object cut into my skin. I grinded my teeth together so as to not scream. One by one the Cullen's left leaving just Jacob and me in the room. It took me all my strength just to pull myself up.

I had felt threatened from the second I had entered the house. Everyone had been starting at me and cringing. Jacob wasn't kidding about the frigidity. But the night got much worse when I saw Renesmee Cullen. Her striking resemblance to the girl in my dream sent shivers down my spine and made my hair stand. Also the way the Cullen's lunged at me reminded me of the man's lunge from my dream. It was just a repeated to myself. This was just a side effect form shock, I mean brunettes with brown eyes were common and coincidences did exist.

So much had just happened- I had been attacked by a family, Jacob had transformed into a wolf and back and I was now bleeding profusely- that I couldn't process it all. I did what I always did, be normal and pass a comment, hoping to ease my shock with the familiar. I saw Jacob emerge wearing a pair of ill fitted jeans.

"You better take a long route to the parking lot cause you have a lot of explaining to do, but hurry it up before I die of blood loss" I said wrapping my leg with Jacob's shirt. He gave me a small smile, but I saw the guilt in his eyes.

"That's not funny," he growled. He picked me up and then started running, and he could really run. In about 3 minutes we had cut through the whole forest. For the first time I was at a loss for words. He took me inside this cottage. I couldn't make out to much as my vision was getting blurry and my body started feeling numb. I wasn't really curious as to what had happened, maybe I didn't want to know after all they say ignorance is bliss.

He put me down on a bed and I saw this agony in his eyes as he unwrapped my bloody leg.

"Hey I don't regret anything," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I know it could have been better written. I was struggling with how to portray their emotions accurately. I promise I'll redo this chapter, for now I have so many ideas I just want to progress the story. _

_Please give me ideas on how to improve the portrayal of characters in this chapter._

_ENJOY! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!_


	7. chapter 7: Confession

**MISTAKE? **

CHAPTER 7: CONFESSION

**Seth's POV**

I heard noises come from Jake's room and decided to go check it out. I could sense panic from him, we as wolves could only read each other's thoughts while we were phased, but as humans we could pick up strong emotions. I got a little worried; I had never felt so much fear and panic emitting from Jake, it was even more than the time the Volturi had come for Nessie.

I thought of knocking on the door, but knowing Jake he never accepted a comforting hand willingly, it had to be forced onto him. I let myself in to see a tall brunette sitting on the bed, her eyes were jet black, a rare colour in Forks, her skin a creamy peach, again rare as most people were either pale white or burnt tan, her cheeks had a pink-ish colour and her lips were just invitingly red. All her features were sharp and her hair framed her face perfectly. But most of all her scent was an alluring sweet one.

She looked up at me, and my heart skipped a beat. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to assess me. In my awe of her beauty and perfection, I had missed the blood dripping from her leg.

"Hey are you okay?" Is all I managed. Great Seth! Now she thinks you're a retartd, of course she's not ok.

"I just got attacked by the Cullen's, I saw Jacob transform into a wolf and got my leg cut by a brass bowl, but other than that's I'm good" she replied sarcastically "So how's your evening been?"

"Definitely better than yours!" I let out, I saw her smile and that was enough to make the world around me fade away. I wondered why I hadn't already imprinted on her already; I mean I was feeling the way Jake and Quill described the whole thing, but that, I don't what to call it, the gravity tying you to the earth thing wasn't there. Such a shame, she was so stunning, I guess imprinting is different from love at first sight.

Wait! I WAS NOT in love, not with her atleast. Jacob had an interest in her and I would hate myself if I caused him any more pain cause I imprinted on his girl. But technically she couldn't be his girl cause he had already imprinted on Nessie and was head over heels in love with her, but he did have a peculiar interest in Bloom. Anyways I was glad I hadn't imprinted on her, to many girls important to Jake had hurt him and I didn't want to be a best friend stealer. Wait were they even besties yet? The more I thought more about it, the more I wanted to get to know Bloom, even though I had just reasoned I shouldn't.

"Thinking about how gorgeous I am, cause I was wondering how you look shirtless" I heard her say sarcastically. I blushed a little.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked childishly, not accustomed to the female sex. Leah wasn't exactly a shining example. I saw her laugh.

"Your cute and childish. And no I wasn't, I was just being me so don't take me seriously little cub " she called. Little Cub I'm sure that was indirect bro-zoning. "By the way I'm Bloom Domino and you are "

"Apparently a little boy, but my name is Seth Clearwater" I said slightly offended by being called little cub.

"Did I offend you in any way little cub, cause you have this childish innocence around you, and I must say I find it refreshing." She said smiling at me. At that moment Embry walked in, I really hoped he didn't imprint on her, when I didn't feel any strong emotions from him, other than the normal hormonal ones, I let out a sigh of relief. That smell, had Embry just put cologne?

" I heard there was someone hot in here, but the word doesn't do you justice," he said. I saw her laugh.

"Do you even know my name screw boy?" She said looking at him skeptically.

"Ya Jake mentioned you today morning at break fast but left out the smoking hot and sarcastically bitchy part" Embry said, he hated being put down.

"Oh Jake didn't even mention any of you" she said getting right back at Embry. I heard growl softly, he probably hated that she had made a comeback. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I always ask interesting guys their names, so what's yours again?" she asked Embry, who immediately perked up again and put on a smile. He was going to get her back for her earlier victory.

"You'll have to earn it, leather and boots," he said to her, getting happy with his line. Leather and Boots was quite a good nickname for her, apart from the fact she was actually wearing leather and boots, she had that sexy yet classy and cutting edge aura around her. I saw her smile at it.

"I guess then you'll have to give me some time, you know, so that I can earn it," She said seductively. I could feel Embry's happiness rising by the second.

"I'll think about it and try to fit you in somewhere" said Embry utilizing this once in a lifetime opportunity as best as he could.

"While you figure that out I would just like to let you know I only date real men, not kids wearing a man's cologne and screw boy your still an amateur, maybe if you can spare me some time I'll teach you how to be pro." she said arrogantly, I saw Embry's face instantly fall. I heard Jake chuckle at the door and Embry got quite embarrassed.

"Embry, Seth I think its time you guys left" Jake said walking in with the first aid kit.

I wanted to protest I wanted to stay here and watch Bloom all day. She had an extremely entertaining personality and you could make out she was a fighter; she hadn't once complained about her injury or been a mopey teenager with how her life suddenly turned upside down. There was something about her that attracted people to her.

"Jake why don't we stay and help you" I said, hoping that was a good enough excuse for him to atleast keep me here.

"Ya, I think its only fair I get to see her squirm a little, considering she just squashed my male ego." Embry added.

"Leave now!" he commanded, his alpha started dawning. Embry protested again, but Jake growled at him viciously. Embry wasn't the type to back down, but I managed to drag him out.

"Embry, that's a name I won't forget anytime soon" Bloom called out, calming Embry a little.

"I can't believe Jake's keeping her to himself, someone should remind him he has Nessie." Embry growled.

"Look Jake has had bad experiences with females, and we shouldn't become reasons he feels that way again, even if he just sees Bloom as a friend, we shouldn't do anything to hamper that friendship." I tried to explain to Embry, and myself, but I knew neither of us got convinced. How could we not be attracted to her, when Jake a guy who had imprinted, couldn't help it.

I wondered if Bloom would help Jake or just add to his grief and problems. I also wondered what had happened at the Cullen's, I had never heard of them attacking someone, and the last thing I thought about was Bloom, her hair, her eyes and her scent.

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had just gone Alpha on Seth and Embry, I don't know just the fact that she was flirting, I mean being herself as in overly familiar with them annoyed me. I didn't want the rest of the guys to get close to Bloom. I felt my body shaking at the thought that one of them could have imprinted on her, the relief I felt when I realized none of them had imprinted was indescribable. It's not like I liked Bloom in that way or wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but after all I had been through I just wanted a me for me. A girl for whom I was top priority, a girl who would always be there for me, a girl who would be the floor every time the rug was pulled out from underneath my feet. I knew this was selfish, I would never wish my role to anyone else but I needed someone who was only mine. I tended to Bloom's leg, not quite sure what I was actually doing.

"Your friends are quite interesting" she said, the statement made me angry, she wasn't supposed to think about them. "OUCH!" she yelled, "Do you really know what you're doing" she asked.

"Well not really, but I'm sure I'd be doing a lot better if you didn't keep wincing and now complaining." He said.

"Maybe you should've taken little cub up on his offer, he did seem more gentle." She hissed. I got angry and dabbed the wound harshly. I saw her wince a little.

"We have anger management issue don't we" she said looking at me with big eyes. "Are we a little jealous cause I'm thinking about your buddies."

I don't know why, but I felt like confessing to her, confessing my true feeling, my selfishness.

"Isn't that a bit selfish?" she said to me, her smile mesmerized me for a minute, but then I just felt disgusted at myself, at my thoughts.

"But that's a good start" she continued after a long dramatic pause "To being happy, you have to be selfish to a certain extent, I mean the selfless thing is great and I respect you for that but sometimes being selfish isn't bad."

She looked straight into my eyes "Don't worry Black, I like you the best so far" and then winked mischievously, "Plus it's easier being myself with you, since your kinda taken, so I don't have to worry about complications."

I had finally finished wrapping her wound. Her words gave me immense comfort. I felt kind of happy she had said she liked me the most, also with her you didn't have to make an effort to have a conversation, she managed being the only one talking quite well.

"I'll be your Jacob, but there's a price, you owe me every detail about what happened earlier on today." She said smiling. That was a very small price for what I had asked her to do. I had never felt so safe before; my heart had never felt so secure, so together before. Hearing her say she would be my support, the one always looked at me, gave me a security I should have never had asked for.

I looked at her and she gave me an urging look and then I started on the long story and explained everything, from the Volturi to vampires to shape shifters, to Bella and Edward's love story, to imprinting and then finally my story. She seemed to take everything in rather nonchalantly. Maybe she just thought I was crazy?

**Bloom's POV**

Jacob explained everything to me, and a fear slowly gripped my heart. I had accepted the existence of the supernatural quite easily, though it would take some time to get used to it. I would never be able to sleep easy again, the dreams I had never taken notice of before would plague me now, cause they could become reality. I decided not to tell Jake about my dream since nothing I had ever dreamt of had actually happened. I decided to talk to Jake about his imprint. Imprinting sounded sooo miserable, you were tied to her and she had a choice. That was kind of unfair, and I sort of felt bad for Jake so I in the spur of the moment told him I'd be his Jacob. Well it wasn't that bad, I mean I had no romantic feelings for him or his pack mates, though they were quite entertaining and refreshing.

"So I totally saw her marking her territory today, I mean are you sure she isn't a dog cause she was totally wanting to tear me limb for limb." I said. I saw him blush. "She may not realize it, but she's very possessive about you and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like our friendship."

"That makes it even more fun, maybe you'll help push her to me. Plus didn't you just promise to be my Jacob." He said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Jealousy never works and it goes both ways" I said playing with his gorgeous hair.

"But atleast you stand a chance, I mean you survived tonight and got away with a few scratches, but the other wont even know what bit him." He said twirling the edges of my hair and tickling my neck. I wacked his hand and he proceeded to tickle me while I thrashed violently.

"That was quite literal and accurate, I pity the guy." I said kicking him in abbs, only to have a sharp pain run through my better leg.

"Hey take it easy, one leg was hard enough to take care of" He said massaging my foot.

"I still think it would be better if you talked to Nessie about our friendship" I said, not wanting an immortal bloodsucking enemy.

He suddenly got angry and stood up and faced away, I could see him shaking "I don't need permission, I've had enough of being dependent on others, spending time with you is the one thing which is my choice, my selfishness. And weren't you the one encouraging me to be selfish." He said. I couldn't help but feel his pain, I couldn't imagine loving someone who might never love you back.

"Its getting late I should go" I said getting up realizing it was almost 12:00, I was walking, well more like stumbling out when he caught my arm. I swiftly turned around and my eyes met his gorgeous dark eyes.

"You promised me a chance to earn your friendship tonight remember, so I think you should allow me to drive you to your friends house." He said.

Crap that had completely slipped my mind. I couldn't let me drop him me to my friends, cause ya she didn't exist.

"No its cool, I'm kinda tired and I tend to get snappy so this isn't your best shot at earning best friend status" I said smoothly shaking off his grip and continuing to the door.

"Well that's actually more of a reason, your car is at the Cullen's and I don't think you know your way around town and I also know that you're tired, so I'm actually taking advantage of the situation." He said smiling.

I sighed and then confessed, " I don't have a friend here, and I'm just living out of my car. When I drove through Forks, I felt attracted to this place so decided to make a stop here."

"Why don't you stay the night here, that way I'll sleep easy as I can protect you incase any vampires want to have a mid night feast." He smirked. I knew this was wrong, I mean no matter how committed he was and dis interested I was, we were still two hormonal teenagers. But I really had no other options, I probably did, but none as inviting as this. His eyes gleamed with victory as I sighed and gave in.

"So which side do you take?" he asked. "The middle" I replied on instinct, only then realizing that if he was asking me which side I took probably meant we were going to be on the same bed.

"Isn't there a couch or something I can take" I asked.

"Not one where people won't see you, and I don't want someone spilling the details to Nessie" He said

"I think I really shouldn't be here, by being here I can only cause problems for you and you're already beyond complicated love life and that's the exact opposite of what friends do." I said heading for the door.

"See it worked" he said through a smile "You already accepted me as a friend, and I'm asking you to stay here so it'll cause me less problems as I wont have to stake out in the woods watching over you, besides this has to be the most inviting option you have so just be selfish" he said selfish a little arrogantly, telling me to take my own advice.

I got onto the bed and took the right side and turned my back to him. For some time we lay there awkwardly. Then I felt his arm around my shoulders. At first I was shocked but then started enjoying it. My heart did beat a little faster, not cause I saw him in that way but because he was a guy and I was a girl and this was kinda intimate. It wasn't before long that I drifted into one of the best sleeps I had ever had.

**Jacob's POV**

I cannot believe I'd just invited her to sleep with me, I mean sleep in my bed with me, but not in the sleep with me sex related way. I wondered what she thought of me. One moment I was talking about my intense love for Nessie and the next I was inviting her into my bed. Maybe I was inviting her in because she did know about Nessie so I presumed she wouldn't read onto it. But can you actually not read into a guy inviting you to bed.

AAARRRRGGGHHH! I was loosing my mind. When I was around her I didn't feel love but I did feel something. I didn't want her in a romantic way, but I wanted her. This feeling of being a boy was so new to me. I thought about her endowed body, but didn't want it in a love making way. As she lay facing away from me I couldn't help but notice her creamy shoulders, they looked so vulnerable and cold. I couldn't fight the urge put my arms around her. When she didn't shrug me off I guessed she didn't mind and hoped that she in fact liked it.

When I put my arms around her I felt I had felt in ages, WARMTH. For the first time my warmth was met back with warmth. For a second my skin felt electric. I confessed to myself how much I had missed touching humans and their warm skin. Liking the feeling of having a human against me I pulled her closer into my chest, till her head rested on me. I tightened my grip around her and drifted into a dreamland where time seemed to stop and Nessie and me were just lost in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't know where Bloom and Jake are headed, and I'm going to take my time developing their relationship, as off now they are just attracted to each other. I also need ideas on how Bloom should bond with the werewolf's. _

_I hope the chapter was enjoyable and please give me ideas._

_ENJOY! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Flirting

**MISTAKE? **

CHAPTER 8: FLIRTING

**Bloom's POV**

I had slept extremely well last night. I had been surprised when Jake had pulled me into his arms; I mean under normal circumstances I would have been weirded out but Jake was kind of committed, if you can call it that, whatever I had been too tired to resist and had secretly kind of liked it, I mean I was a girl and he had abbs. I fluttered my eyes open and looked around just to internalize the previous night. I very un-smartly turned around, only to find Jake's face an inch away from mine. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly sculpted face and tan completion.

I didn't know how to exactly get myself out of this situation. Usually getting out of bed was easy, you stretched your legs, got up and sat on the edge for some time and then let out a yawn before putting on pants. Jake however had a tight, a very tight grip. His body heat and breath on the nape of my neck made my skin tingle, so I wasn't exactly in any hurry to get up.

WAIT! I shouldn't be thinking that way, the guy in bed next to me is already committed to another women…..SHIT! I just realized how bad this situation looked. A banging on the door broke my stream of thought. I had to find a way out of Jake's arms.

" Jake!" I said with urgency, but he didn't respond. "Jake!" I whispered more desperately pushing his chest, only to have him hold me tighter. I would kick him but I needed only one broken leg.

"Jake open the door!" came a sweet and disgustingly familiar voice, enough to me nauseous.

"JACOB BLACK, Renesmee Cullen's at your door" I said now struggling against his grip with all my might.

"Bloom" He muttered half asleep. I felt sort of happy that he remembered it was me lying next to him and didn't confuse me for his blood sucker would-be girlfriend. Did I just use the word bloodsucker?! Black was really rubbing off on me.

"JAKE" Nessie's voice came, now a little annoyed and agitated. Finally Jake loosened his grip so I managed to wriggle out of his bed and hid behind the door hoping when Nessie would enter I'd slink out.

I quickly opened the lock on the door. Nessie threw it open and entered, making her way to Jake's bed. Her attention was completely on Jake so I quietly snuck limped out.

**Nessie's POV**

I was pretty sure the door was locked, but then it suddenly unlocked. I studied the inside of the room but I didn't find anything other than that girl's sickeningly sweet smell. I didn't like it, the room used to smell like Jake, like sweat and dampness, but now it smelt of her. It was her fault my entire family was going through early morning remorse syndrome, everyone was quite and self accusing. But her closeness to Jake infuriated me the most. She just shows up, out of nowhere and all of a sudden they are all-familiar with each other and are going out for DATES! How dare she get close to MY JAKE! I knew this feeling was uncalled for, cause I knew Jake would always be mine and only mine, but I was jealous of her human experiences, and that's why today was important. Today was my first day of school and I needed Jake to drive me there for it to be perfect.

I walked to Jake's bed and sat down and stared at his sleeping face. I had never seen this vulnerable side of Jake before. He was always the sweet, aggressive, protective Jake, but now he looked so breakable and fragile. I had never seen him sleeping cause it was always me sleeping in his arms.

I couldn't resist the urge to climb into the quilt and put my arms around him. The minute my arms were around his waist, he flinched away from me. I felt an immeasurable amount of hurt and pain. The thought of him finding my touch disgusting was crushing me. I removed my arms and just lay there staring at him.

I noticed his juicy pink lips. I had never looked at him this closely and his lips were slyly enticing me. I felt a sudden passion surge up inside me and I slowly leaned towards his face. Jake had never teased me in such a cruel way. I wanted to take advantage of this vulnerability he was displaying. I had strange thoughts of wanting to monopolize and dominate Jake. I didn't understand why but ever molecule in my body was prompting me to crash my lips onto his, and I wasn't exactly resisting. I was a centimeter away from his lips when he scrunched his eyelids. My sense of reason returned and pulled away violently, turning around to hide the bright red on my cheeks.

I knew he was looking around. "Nessie?" He finally said questioningly.

**Jake's POV **

I woke up to the sweet smell of roses and my eyes immediately searched for Bloom. To my surprise I found Nessie lying in my quilt facing away from me.

"Nessie?!" I called as a mixture of shock and surprise. Then it hit me, where was Bloom? And what exactly had Nessie seen? How much trouble was I in? " I couldn't smell you" I added wondering why myself.

"That's cause this room smell's of her" Nessie said bitterly. Wait why was there bitterness in her voice, could she actually be jealous of Bloom.

"Now come on Nessie you know you're always my number one don't you?" I said sweetly, I liked it when she got possessive about me, atleast she valued me.

" I'm starting to wonder, you've never taken me cliff jumping!" she said snarling

"Ness that's your fathers decision, not mine" I said trying to calm her rage. I was wondering what Nessie was doing here, didn't she start school today.

HOLY SHIT NESS WAS STARTING SCHOOL TODAY! I didn't like the thought of that. School was just a place full of tools and Barbie's. She was probably here because I had to drive her to school. I was happy that she still depended on me for everything.

"Ness why don't you go outside while I change and then I'll drive you to school, k kiddo?" I said going through my closet. Her face immediately lit up and she gave me a breath takingly perfect smile.

"You remembered Jakey" she yelled gleefully hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, but the second my skin came into contact with hers Bloom entered into my mind, her warm touch, and her fragile shoulders. I shook my head and then focused all my thoughts towards Nessie, but my body craved from Bloom's heat.

I quickly broke the hug and gave her my boyish grin before ushering her out of the door saying "Of course I did Ness you're the most important being to me" and then went to change. I wondered where Bloom was and what she was doing.

**Bloom's POV**

Just when I thought I had made a sneaky get away I noticed Embry walking towards me, a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Did you just come out of Jake's room just as Nessie entered" He stated raising an eyebrow "And I'm called screw boy?" he added sarcastically.

I just ignored his snide comment and walked into the kitchen to make myself a treat. I had to admit Embry was quite something.

"If your making breakfast I'd like an extra side of hypocrisy" He said popping into a chair.

"Okay screw boy, you've got a sharp tongue too and maybe I under estimated you a little." I said smiling and handing him a waffle with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a strawberry on top. He smiled and dug into the food. I looked at him gulping the food and let out a chuckle.

"So Embry" I was about to ask him for a ride to the Cullen's.

"Cheater" He said. Ok I was completely lost. "You didn't earn my name, Jake kinda let it slip so hence you're a cheater." He said taking a large bite of the now half eaten waffle. I laughed he was so cute and boyish.

"Okay fine have it your way, since I played unfair I'll let you have one wish" I said

"Tonight, 8:00 at this kitchen" Embry said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him. That's when through the window I saw Nessie making her way towards us. I thought quickly...

"Alright it's a date screw boy" I said "But I have a small favor to ask of you"

He nodded. "Strip" I commanded.

"Wow you don't waste any time do you Leather and Boots," he said superciliously. I gave him a glare and then sighed.

"First of all NOTHING is going to happen tonight, secondly if Nessie asks you will tell her you drove me back yesterday and I'm here to return your shirt and now lastly TAKE THE F***ing SHIRT OFF" I commanded.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, cause you wouldn't be able to just stand there and resist my undeniably sexy abbs" he said. I laughed at his cuteness and his failed sexy yet cute expression. "I think I can handle your sexiness" I replied jokingly. He laughed taking his shirt off and chucking it at me.

Okay he wasn't joking about his abbs, they were stunningly gorgeous and made a tiny female fan girl squeal leave my lips.

"See I told you" he said arrogantly. I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"Well then maybe your man enough to handle this" I said walking up to him and seductively whispering in his ear before sitting on his lap and twirling his shaggy hair in my fingers. I got an affirmative reply from his pants and that's when I decided to withdraw gracefully " I guess not huh?" I said walking back to the kitchen counter and putting chocolate sauce on my waffle, I looked back and saw Embry sitting there stunned, "Chill out I was kidding" I smiled at him. He regained himself and blushed profusely. I just laughed proud of myself.

Just then Jake and Nessie walked in. Jake looked at us and then gave a kind off weird expression; he didn't seem very chirpy for the morning.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Nessie asked Embry.

"I took mine off, I mean Bloom borrowed mine, I mean I offered Bloom my shirt last night when I drove her back so she has it" He said still recovering form my tease. I softly chuckled at his flustered look. Jake darted me a glare and then looked at Embry, he definitely wasn't a morning person.

"I'm sure you own more than one shirt Em" said Jake in a detached voice. He seemed to be a bit grouchy.

I chucked him his t-shirt "Here, I actually came back to give that back" I said. Jake looked confused but then picked up on what was going on.

"Maybe once your done fraternizing you can go collect that disgusting vehicle from our driveway, its rather unpleasant smelling" Nessie said to me bitterly. Okay I hated the princess variety like her. She had probably never had someone give her a reality check; she was basically brought up in a reality free bubble. I wasn't usually rude but she pushed all my buttons, all the wrong ones.

"I'm sure that's what you were thinking while eying my neck last night!" I retorted only to be met by a dirty look from Jake, Embry yelling burn enjoying our catty behavior and Nessie just looking stupefied. I immediately regretted my fiery temper "But I will take your advice and go retrieve it" I said smiling falsely. I was about to leave when Jacob said

"Don't I get a waffle" I guessed he was hoping to lighten the mood, but I think he only made it worse. He was really bad at diffusing the tension.

"Mom just taught me how to cook Jake, so can I make you breakfast" Nessie said sweetly to Jake, who smiled and kissed her forehead. Embry looked at me and fake gaged as I laughed a little. Nessie walked over into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients and then did anything but cook a decent plate of food, but I didn't say anything. Jake must have loved her a LOT to actually eat her food with a smile on his face. Embry politely denied the food.

"This is totally not awkward," Embry commented sarcastically.

We all exchanged strained glance and then I decided to beat the deadlock.

"Okay I'm sorry Nessie lets just start over, I'm Bloom Domino and maybe we can be friends," I said with sincerity. She just smiled, I could tell she was a friendly person; she just hated me for talking to her best friend/soul mate.

"Okay this is new to me and I want to like you, but smelling you on my Jake makes me really mad and I want to kill you. I mean he's my best friend and I've never had to fight for him and I don't want to loose" she just bursted. I could tell everyone on the table was taken aback.

"I would take the threat lightly but after last night should I be installing high tech security systems, and Jake and me are just friends so you stop the worrying" I said. She smiled at me.

"Ok good I'm Renesmee Cullen" She started her introduction but I cut her,

"I know, your all he talks about" I said half joking.

I saw Nessie's face light up almost immediately, she obviously loved him... A LOT. But hey that was her business and I wasn't going to probe the issue unless she came to me and said something.

"Beebs that's about enough" Jake said sternly. Okay this was a good time for me to strategically withdraw and let the imprinted people be.

"Didn't you need to be at your friends by 10?" Embry said suddenly. I looked at him confused, he promptly added, "So maybe we should get going, if you still need that ride to the Cullen's."

"Ya we should go" I said getting up and grabbing my jacket from the kitchen counter and following Embry out. I heard Jake let out a growl as we left, but I didn't pay it much attention.


	9. Chapter 9: Fitting in

**MISTAKE? **

CHAPTER 9: FITTING IN 

**Jacobs POV**

I was surprised at myself. Had I actually growled when Bloom had left with Embry? Okay wait ... first of all Bloom didn't leave with Embry she just accepted his offer to drive her to the Cullen's. I mean she had said she liked me the most out of the pack but I still disliked the playful interactions between them. I had definitely felt Embry's very strong sexual arousal and wondered what she had done to cause it and walking in on her sitting on his lap, with him shirtless didn't help my mood. I wasn't jealous of Embry or Bloom having friends, but I was tired of having things I wanted taken away from me. I didn't want Bloom, but I craved the feeling she gave me.

"How was the food?" Nessie asked flashing her perfect smile at me. I just melted into thoughts of her. All my thoughts of Bloom immediately faded away and were promptly replaced with thoughts of my gorgeous Nessie.

"It was great, but maybe you're not perfect at everything" I replied, tactfully telling her about poor cooking skills.

"Shit Jake we need to leave or I'll be late for my first day of school" she gasped after looking at her wristwatch. She snatched the glass of juice from my hand and dragged me out.

I got out my bike and gave her the helmet, but she handed it back to me. I gazed at her questioningly and she just shrugged. I let it go, for now cause we were actually running late and if I dropped her off late I'd never hear the end of it from Edward.

As I sped across the road I felt Nessie gripping onto me more tightly than usual. I loved feeling her arms around me. They made me feel invincible. I secretly smiled to myself.

My joy however was extremely short lived. The second we came into view of her school she pulled back. Her reaction shocked me, did she not want to be seen with me?

I halted my bike 200 meters away from her school on her request and asked "What's this about Ness?"

"I just don't want people to think of us as more than we are, you know. I don't want to end up being the girl who never gets dates cause of her scary 'boyfriend'" She explained laughing.

Okay so this was her first day at school and she was more worried about getting a boyfriend. That stung more I could imagine. I knew she would always have a choice, but I never knew watching her exercise that freedom would be so heart wrenchingly painful.

"Ya cause having people think we were dating would be that bad" I mumbled inaudibly. Luckily she hadn't heard it.

"Jake just question, do you find my touch repulsive?" She asked. I was taken aback how could she think I could find it repulsive. It was I actually quite the opposite, I desired and longed for her touch.

"No, Ness why would you even think like that" I asked seeing the distress on her face. She seemed relieved at my answer and smiled.

"Its nothing Jake just my nerves, I watched enough movies to know how high school students behave and react to freaks" she said looking at the ground.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are NOT a freak, you are the most special, beautiful and talent girl I know so go show them how awesome you are" I said honestly. She gave me a smile, a quick hug and then headed away towards school.

"Be here at 4 to pick me up" she called. I just stood there hating letting her go into the world of hormonal teenagers. After some time I just got onto my bike and rode back to la push.

**Nessie's POV**

Jake's words had made me feel better, I loved how comforting and loving he was. I felt bad for not wanting people to see him but I really didn't want people to make assumptions about our relationship cause it would be very hard to explain the realities of it to them.

School was just like what I had seen in movies. Long hallways with lockers on both sides intercepted with classroom entrances, a medley of differently dressed people walking in different directions and a lot of good-looking guys. Don't think I'm some guy obsessed person, its just that I was raised in an extremely sheltered way and I hadn't ever interacted with others so as a teenager wasn't it normal for me to notice the opposite sex and want to mingle.

I finally found my first classroom, The Biology Lab. I walked in with butterflies in my stomach. I handed the teacher my paperwork and she told me to pair up with Natalia Von Stroph, an extremely beautiful blond. I walked upto my seat and smiled at her.

"Renesmee, that's an interesting name" She said

I got that a lot. My name wasn't exactly the most common one out there. I laughed "I usually go with Ness or Nessie, Renesmee is only for the serious talks" I said.

"Crazy parents, who doesn't have those," She laughed, "so you are good looking and have a decent personality, I guess we could hang out after class"

I smiled. Thank god I wasn't hated. The bell went off and Natalia ushered me towards the cafeteria. A bunch of girls joined us in our walk.

"Okay so these are my girls, Sophie, Flora and Stella," She said. I smiled at all of them. They walked upto to table with 5 guys sitting there. All of them were well built and decent looking. They smiled as we approached them.

"Guys, this is Nessie my new friend, so be nice to her," She said is a demanding voice. They all introduced themselves. I found Matt the brunette with brown eyes, and Allen the blond with grey eyes especially attractive.

"So Nessie why haven't we seen you around before?" asked Tyler.

"I was home schooled, my parents were a little crazy" I offered hoping they would let it slide, which luckily they did. The rest if the break was fun and the rest of the day went by in a blur. Matt and me had almost every class together and I got along with him great. He loved horror movies as well as Metal music, and conversation between us just flowed. I spent most of my dad with him.

The problem started after school. I was walking to where I had asked Jake to wait for me. And Jake was already there. I was about to greet him when Matt and Tyler drove by me. They stopped the car, and backed up to me. The car was a convertible and Matt was driving.

"Hey, hop in. I was hoping to catch you on your way home." Matt smiled

"No its cool I'll be fine." I said smiling, I noticed Jake looking at me impatiently.

"Come on do you have a boyfriend waiting or do you just not like me, cause it didn't seem that way when we connected today." He said

"Its just that I have crazy parents remember." I said jocularly, I couldn't tell them Jake was waiting for me.

"Or maybe she has boyfriend Matt" said Ty teasingly, a wave of fear washed over me. That's the one misunderstanding I didn't want.

Matt looked a little unhappy and then looked at me and asked, "Do you?"

I vehemently shook my head "No I don't, and fine I'll let you drop me home" I said getting in. I saw Jake getting angry and I know it was wrong of me to ditch him, but I didn't want to ruin the only bonds I had just formed. I was sure Jake would understand, I'd find a way to make it up to him.

I mouthed sorry to Jake as the car drove away. I noticed the hurt and anger in his eyes sat at the back with a guilty conscience.

**Bloom's POV**

I dreaded meeting the Cullen's again. For someone who hated hostility the Cullen's was his or her worst nightmare.

"Someone's excited to meet the Cullen's again" Embry joked.

"Now I know how a pig feels on his way to the slaughterhouse," I said. He laughed.

"They're not bad once you get to know them" Embry said sincerely.

"If your alive for that long" I retorted. He pushed my shoulder, and I just smiled.

"So who is this friend of yours? She hot?" Embry asked.

"Screw boy is so appropriate" I commented, "Unfortunately she's imaginary"

"A bitch with a psychological disorder, isn't that great" he said and I laughed.

"My brain functions are completely fine, though thank you for your concerns. I'm living out of my car, there is no friend." I said.

"Well you can stay a la push," Embry offered. The gesture was sweet but I didn't want to impose.

"I don't think that's your place to offer," I said plainly.

"I cant talk for Jake's room, but mine has a old couch" Embry said.

"And here I was hoping you'd be a gentleman and offer me the bed" I joked

"We could share it but then again I wouldn't want to wake up with scratches." He retorted.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke again "I was serious about the couch, and don't worry about being a burden, you can pay me by cooking my meals and doing my laundry"

"Do you offer all your maids a spot in your room" I said dryly.

"Well take it or leave it. I'm secretly hoping I get to see you in jammies though" he said pulling into the Cullen's parking lot.

"Well best of luck with the bloodsuckers" He smiled an evil grin for me.

"Come on I thought you liked them. Come on screw boy you cant ditch me." I said getting out of the car.

"Sorry I have other people to screw with leather and boots" he smiled. He was enjoying this, and I let him have his cake.

"Fine! But if I don't make it at 8:00 tonight, my blood's on your hands. Can you live with that on your conscience" I said

"I'm far more bad ass than you give me credit for," he said driving away with a victorious smile plastered on his face.

I faced the Cullen house and took a deep breath.


End file.
